


Wednesday's Child/Destiny/Wednesday's Queen

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/M, Flashfic Series, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is a Wednesday's Child, a child of woe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday's Child/Destiny/Wednesday's Queen

**Title:** Wednesday's Child  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon: Wednesday 100quills: Stories

Wednesday's child is full of woe. Ginny liked the idea that she was born into a life of woe. It made things interesting. Most Muggles ignored things like horoscopes and nursery rhymes, but wizards knew the truth in them. Every old wives tale had a meaning, and this one was clear. Wednesday's child is full of woe.

Ginny knew that her life was going to change the minute she met Harry Potter on the train platform. She just felt it in her gut. It was the same feeling she got from the diary mixed in with her school books. There was something very important about that moment, and she would figure out what it was.

oO_Oo

**Title:** Destiny  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon: Schoolgirl 100quills: Promise 

Ginny felt the same sense of inevitability when Hermione came up with the idea of the DA, and when the six of them decided to go to the Ministry. There was no question in her mind, even though they were just a couple of schoolgirls and boys- none of them even of age yet. It just seemed right that they should do these things. Like it was their destiny.

Ginny believed very strongly in destiny. She knew that fate had something large in store for her, something that would depend on every odd thing that had happened in her life, including the fight in the Ministry.

They got hurt that night; Ginny knew that they would. It was part of being a child of woe, part of her fate. Pain was drawn to them and those around them. It wasn't just a poem, it was a promise.

oO_Oo

**Title:** Wednesday's Queen   
**Challenge:** hp_ficathon: Doubts 100quills: Delight

So when Ginny was confronted by some Death Eaters while wandering through the Forbidden Forest late one night, she had no doubts about following them. There was an itch in the back of her mind that said that it was time. Now was the time for her destiny to be fulfilled, for her promise of woe to be paid.

Tom was waiting for her. She had never feared pain, but she hadn't fully understood it. Tom opened her mind to her true power. Instead of merely accepting pain, she learned to delight in it. She reveled in the causing of it, in the feel of it, in the very _idea_ of pain. She truly was Wednesday's child, and together the Dark Lord and the Lady of Woe forced the world to its knees.


End file.
